doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Forgotten Suns Chapter Thirty
Having been deeply engrossed in tracking down the specific information he was after, it only slowly dawned on the Doctor that Zoe was addressing him directly - and sounding just a tad concerned! “Doctor! Is everything alright in there? Can you hear me, Doctor?” He blinked back to awareness rapidly and hurried to answer, even as he paused the data flow again. “Yes, Zoe, I can hear you. Everything is fine in here. How can I help you?” “Doctor! Please respond!” “Oh my goodness gracious me!” the Doctor yelped in alarm, rapidly making some adjustments to the scanner controls. “I’m terribly sorry, Zoe, yes I can hear you. I’m using so many different communications channels at the moment, I totally forgot that the Tardis’ own speakers were switched off! Have you been calling me for long?” “Well, not long, really - but I tried to get a reply from you three times before you answered. That was my fourth attempt, so I was getting a little worried.” “Sorry about that Zoe… I’ve been a little busy. What did you want to tell me?” “I have some messages from Clade Commander Silandor, Doctor. The first is that we may be getting some results from the enclaves quite soon, he says they are performing magnificently. Also, he would like to talk to you directly - the sooner the better, by the sounds of it.” “That is excellent news! About our speedy friends’ endeavors, I mean. That will allow me to put all this together, I think. I’ve learnt quite a lot from Null’s files, I’m sure everyone will be pleased to hear. Oh! Umm… You’re not still wearing that helmet, are you, Zoe?” “Yes, Doctor. But Faramandar told me that the Clade Commander has the only link to it at the moment. Nobody else has seen Null yet, if that’s what you’re worried about.” “Ah… That’s good to know, Silandor strikes me as a… careful chap, and timing is everything here, probably. But that isn’t actually what I was thinking about, Zoe. If the Commander wants a one-on-one conflab, I think I shall have to try that helmet on myself. I shall be out shortly… Would you fetch it down to me, please?” “Certainly, Doctor! Although you may find it a bit uncomfortable.” Manfully restraining himself from indignantly enquiring if Zoe was suggesting, as he suspected, that he had a big head, the Doctor thanked her politely and resumed studying his display. He was beginning to get a fairly good idea, or, at the very least a strong suspicion, of the answers he would eventually be presenting. With the star map comparison data he would be able to confirm one major aspect of the puzzle - he just hoped that he was wrong! He also still needed to find out what cargo Null thought was contained in this vault he had mentioned. The Doctor strongly doubted that the giant pilot had been told the whole truth. Satisfied that the Tardis’ computer banks would continue to decrypt any further records automatically if he stepped out for a while, the Doctor headed for the door. Then abruptly about-faced and rapidly keyed in a few more lines of instructions, totally unaware that he was humming tunelessly as he did so. That done, he called out, “back in a mo’, old girl!” and dashed back to the door. Null, who was still obligingly guarding the entrance, moved his hand aside when he felt the Doctor tap it. Closing the Tardis door behind him, as much as the cable would allow, he looked around inquisitively. Much to his surprise, the first thing that the Doctor noticed was Specialist Third Palasar being deposited on the deck by Null’s other (gloved) hand. Unlike Zoe, she had descended on the giants flattened palm. The Doctor glanced in puzzlement at Zoe as she came to stand beside him. She favoured him with a cheeky grin and confided in amusement, “Palasar is completely mad! When she saw Null lift me down, she got Jamie to ask him to do it for her as well, but like that, and to put her back on the seat again afterwards. This is the third time. But watch this, Doctor…” He did so, quite fascinated, as the giant easily lifted Palasar back up (rather swiftly, the Doctor noticed with some concern) but, just before Null’s hand reached the level of the armrest - she leapt into the air! As she gained an alarming height, the young woman pirouetted about her own body axis, before executing a series of breathtakingly fast somersaults at the apex of her flight. The path of her descent deviated slightly as she fell back down, but Null deftly moved his hand to ensure that she landed gracefully in the center of his palm. The Doctor gulped. “And you say that they have done this three times?” He asked, in a somewhat shaky voice. “That’s right, Doctor! And Palasar’s jumps have been getting higher each time. She’s displaying a remarkable amount of trust, don’t you think?” “I do indeed, Zoe! I also think that our Specialist Third is a very clever young lady. Now, I see you have that helmet for me, may I?’ Zoe passed him Palasar’s helmet and he examined it carefully, inside and out. ‘Ah, yes, well that all seems straightforward enough. Is there anything special that I need to do once I have it on?” “No, Doctor, just speak as normal,’ Zoe replied, then she flushed slightly and added, ‘but… Don’t play with any of the settings… Commander Silandor can get quite irritated!” Smiling his thanks, the Doctor put the helmet on, skillfully disguising just how much of a squeeze it was. When he finally had it positioned as comfortably as he could, (and trying not to think about how he would get the wretched thing off!) he said - in his best radio voice. “Hello, Commander Silandor, this is the Doctor calling, do you read me? Over.” He waited patiently for a while, but there was no reply, so he repeated his call. There was still no response. “Oh! Silly me! I forgot!’ Zoe exclaimed suddenly, slapping herself on the forehead. Turning to address Jamie, who was watching Palasar’s acrobatics admiringly from the armrest, she shouted, “Jamie! Would you ask Faramandar to tell the Clade Commander that the Doctor is here, please?” Before Jamie could even turn around, the Ghost First leapt up beside him. “I heard you perfectly clearly, Zoee.’ Faramandar said, sounding almost amused. ‘I will be happy to do so, Thadokta, but could you first ask Null to give me my Specialist back? I’m not sure my brother would approve…” Anxious that Null might forget himself and respond immediately to Faramandar’s request, the Doctor loudly shouted, “Null! Could you stop playing with Palasar! Ghost First Faramandar needs her!” Unfortunately the female Oortelian heard all this, and her timing was thrown - she landed badly and almost fell. Null was quick to react, however, wrapping his fingers around Palasar to secure her in his grip. As soon as she was deposited on the armrest once more, Faramandar nodded, speaking silently into the air. “Ah! Dokta!’ came an almost immediate response directly into the Doctor’s ears, causing him to flinch. “I am glad to hear from you. I must congratulate you on your timing!” “Really, Silandor?’ asked a slightly puzzled Doctor. ‘Am I to take it that you have news for me already?” “Indeed I do, Dokta! I am somewhat surprised myself. We have extensive archives, I really thought it would take a lot longer to search through them… But the Astronomy enclave believe that they have found a system match indicating our large friend’s point of origin. However… there are problems.” “There always are, Silandor.” “Just so, Dokta. Mech-Tec Enteberol tells me that we are unable transmit this much visual data to you through our feeds. All we can do is download the findings into a storage crystal and have someone deliver it to you. Are you able to deal with our technology, as you did with Null’s” “Well, I can certainly try, Commander, my own ship’s systems are incredibly versatile. I’m sure that I shall be able to cobble something together!” “Ah… So be it… I shall pass that on and arrange to have the crystal delivered to you as soon as it is ready. The next issue is regarding the communications link from the enclave’s auditorium. I have been able to put Enteberol to work in the hub only because he already has it up and running. They have not been informed of this fact just yet. I thought I should leave that decision to you. Would you like me to open the channel to them now, Dokta?” “No! No… I don’t think so. Thank you for your consideration, Clade Commander Silandor, but I’m really not quite ready for that… I need those results before I can finalise my findings, and I would prefer a little time to arrange them into a coherent presentation. Perhaps it would be best if we waited until I have actually received the storage crystal, and devised an adaptor that enables me to read it… Yes, I think that would be perfect, actually - then I might be able to inform them myself, and be in a position to tell them when I am ready to take questions. Does that work for you, Silandor?” “Indeed, Dokta, an eminently sensible suggestion - that is how it shall be. One last thing before I let you go. I still want to have my say about the timing of Null’s introduction. I also want to be with the enclaves when they hear and see this. However, currently the headset I am using will only work from my command throne. As soon as I sign off I intend to have Enteberol modify it so that I can do both. As I will be in the company of the enclaves while you are making your presentation, I would suggest the use of an innocuous key-phrase to announce your intention to me… although I confess none occurs to me just yet. ‘Regardless, this would allow me to judge my people’s receptivity. If I do not reply you must simply continue, until I say otherwise. Is that understood, Dokta?” “Well… Yes, Commander, but that all sounds a little complicated to me. Couldn’t I just say something like ‘are you ready, Commander Silandor?’ Then you could give your own explanation of the person I am about to present - or not - as the case may be.” A sharp bark of laughter preceded the Clade Commander’s reply. “Indeed, Dokta! I confess that this approach simply did not occur to me! We shall do this your way. I will be incommunicado after this conversation. Temporarily. Is there anything more I should know?” “No, I think that about covers it, Commander. Thank you.” “Very well, Dokta. Please inform Faramandar that I require him to return to our airlock. He is to await the arrival of Tec-Op Choltz, who will be the courier for our storage crystal. Tell him to take his time though, we have much to do yet. Silandor out.” As soon as the Commander was gone, the Doctor turned away from Zoe, so that she wouldn’t see his face as he removed the helmet. This turned out to be a wise move, as it was even more of a struggle than he had anticipated! When it was finally off he turned back smiling, only for Zoe to burst into laughter. His carefully groomed mop-top was now sticking out in all directions, as if he had received a sudden jolt of static electricity. “I’m terribly sorry, Doctor!’ Zoe apologised to her hurt looking friend, ‘I know I shouldn’t laugh, but you just look so funny! Here, let me…’ She began to smooth his hair back into a more normal appearnce, glad that she had had the opportunity to sort out her own hair before the Doctor had come out of the Tardis! A thought struck. ‘I suppose that I will have to put that back on now, won’t I?” “No, Zoe, I think we should return it to its rightful owner, don’t you?’ Taking her evident look of relief as agreement, the Doctor raised his voice, but only a little above his normal talking level. ‘Faramandar, I have a message for you from Commander Silandor. Could you please come down here… and tell Palasar and Jamie that they can come down for the moment as well.” There was no verbal response, but soon enough Jamie, who apparently had decided that he wasn’t going to shown up by a couple of lassie’s, was being lowered down by Null. Faramandar, having made his own way down, arrived by the Doctor before the Scotsman reached the deck. He remained silent as Jamie swaggered over to join the party, his eyes fixed on Palasar. When it was her turn to be lowered by Null, the young woman made it clear that she wanted to be thrown again - by jumping up and down on his huge palm like an excited child. As the pilot silently complied with her request, the Doctor noticed that the big soldier was shaking his head slowly. “You don’t approve, Ghost First Faramandar?” he enquired quietly. “It’s nothing like that, Thadokta,’ Faramandar said, his gaze never leaving Palasar, ‘I understand what the Specialist is trying to do here, and I applaud her for it. But it just reminds me… There is something that you may not understand about us, Thadokta… we Oortelians are a predator race. ‘We too like to play with our food. ‘I believe you have some instructions for me?” Feeling slightly wrong-footed by Faramandar’s words, the Doctor stammered, “W-well, Commander Silandor does - I am simply the messenger. However, I think we should all hear them together, so that everyone here understands how the situations stands.” “Agreed, Thadokta. Look, Palasar appears to be ready to join us, at last.” The Oortelian female was just hopping off the pilot’s lowered hand and, after a polite bow of thanks to him, she strode towards the small group. Clapping his hands once, the Doctor exclaimed enthusiastically, “Splendid! Now that we are all here… Oh! Null? Can you hear me alright? Only I don’t want to shout…’ After receiving the giant’s confirmation, the Doctor continued. ‘Well, everybody, I have some good news to share. Apparently they think that they have found a match to your star charts, Null. They will be transferring that information into a storage crystal to send to me. That’s where you come in, Ghost First. ‘Commander Silandor wants you to go back to the entry point airlock, and wait for a… Tekop Chots, is it?” “I know who you mean, Thadokta.” “Aye,’ Jamie was unable to refrain from adding, ‘you mean Tec-Op Choltz, Doctor, and I’ve met her. She seems a nice enough lass.” “Thank you, Jamie. Anyway, Faramandar, the Commander asked me to tell you there is no hurry, as they still have a few things to sort out yet. 'Null, I wanted you to hear that so you would understand why Faramandar is leaving.” “Thank you, Doctor, I have no objections.” “Excellent! One other thing, Faramandar, while the Commander is not in direct contact, you should talk to that Thracksul chap if you need to ask him anything.” “Again, I know who you mean, Thadokta. If there is nothing further, I shall be on my way. I am entrusting Specialist Palasar’s safety to your care.” “Of course, of course!’ the Doctor said to the soldiers retreating back, ‘I’m sure that there is nothing to fear on that account!” Then he looked around at the three youngster’s hovering nearby, unsure what to suggest that they should do. As he returned Palasar’s helmet, he apologised to them all. “I’m sorry to leave you to your own devices, but I really need to have a private conversation with Null. And to do that properly, I need to get back into the Tardis. Just entertain yourselves for a while, alright?” All three looked from one to another uncertainly, then back at the Doctor, as if expecting him to say more. Until Jamie snapped his fingers and offered with a grin, “I know! Palasar here can teach me and Zoe some of those fancy moves of hers, can she no’?” This prompted a distinctly frosty look from Zoe, who then directed an eyebrow, loaded with irony, at the young Highlander’s kilt. Jamie shifted uncomfortably, unconsciously crossing his hands protectively across his sporran. “Och, weel…’ he admitted, ‘mebbe that’s no’ such a good idea… But I’m sure that we’ll find something tae keep us occupied, Doctor, dinnae fash!” The Doctor was smiling as he eased himself back into the Tardis. Category:Forgotten Suns